Hogwarts Shuffle
by thenewkait
Summary: A collection of drabbles. Each contain a different character or pairing and a different set of ten songs.


**Author Note: Hey Guys! So I got this idea from AudeTheThird's Songs Of Barton. **

**See the rules are you have to pick a character and then put your musical device on shuffle. Pick 10 songs then write a drabble for each song but there are some rules. Here they are.**

**Rules:**

**1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.**

**2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.**

**3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!**

**4. Do ten of these then post them.**

**So there you have it. This particular collections of stories will be my Harry Potter ones, but if anyone has any suggestions from any fandom (this one or any other) just let me know. I will be happy to give it a shot if I am familiar with the fandom. **

**Anyway, here's Draco. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Draco-

**Yule Shoot Your Eye Out- Fall Out Boy**

"Get out!" She screeched chucking the ornaments at him in her fit of rage.

"Will you calm down, Granger? For Merlin's sake it is Christmas." Draco said grabbing her wrist restraining them from chucking another glass ball at his head.

"I know and that is precisely why I want your cheating arse out of my house now." She screamed. "I don't want to see you. I thought I made that quite clear to you."

"Face it, bookworm. I am going to be a part of your life from now on. And I am going to come home for Christmas."

"Get out!" She yelled.

"Will you calm down? You are going to wake him up."

**My Heart- Paramore**

He crouched down next to her. "I am sorry. I didn't mean it."

She wiped her eyes and met his stormy grey eyes with her own chocolate brown ones. "I could have helped you. I could have got you out of this situation."

He shook his head. No matter how much she wanted to believe it Draco Malfoy could not deny the Dark Lord, if he wanted his mother to live. "I had to choose between my mother and my life. I gave him all of me, but not my heart that is yours."

She sadly shook her curls as new tears fell down her face. "No, Drake, as long as you are a part of him you can't be a part of me."

**Up Against the Wall- Boys Like Girls**

It was a weird set up, that they were both great at keeping secret. See he hated relationships and she needed someone to just forget herself and be the person she wanted to be. He floated from woman to woman and she really only ever sought him out after she had her heart broken.

That really was the first time that they had sought each other. After Weasel had ruined the Yule Ball for her and he had ditched Pansy at the first opportunity they both found themselves alone in the garden.

One thing leads to another and they were snogging. More was to follow but that is what started it out. After every fight with Weasel or Krum, she found herself in his arms, slamming him into the castle walls forgetting her worries.

**The Piano Knows Something I Don't know- Panic! At the Disco**

He shook his head and the world slowly came into focus. "What happened last night?"

Blaise chuckled from the other bed in the dormitory. "You had a little too much fun I would say."

"I don't remember anything after Daphne showed up." Blaise's eyes shone with mischief. "Oh, no what did I do."

"Well, Astoria came with Daphne. And well you two became quite close over…piano lessons." He smirked.

Draco shook his head. "That's it. I am never drinking a potion Crabbe brews again."

**It's Not Fair- Lily Allen**

Draco Malfoy loves them and leaves them. Granted he is a perfect gentleman. He just has a very set reason that he needs girls and once he gets his due, well let's just say he will leave you when he gets done.

See Hermione thought that she would be different. She waited. She took her time, but Draco has his standards set and he won't change them for anyone. So once he got her just where he wanted her. He used her, and left her lying there wondering what she had done.

**Meteor Shower—Owl Cit**y

True to her word, she brought him back. She picked up the pieces of his broken life and did the best she could to put them back together once more.

"I promise I will always be here, Draco." She promised over and over again to reassure him that she was there and she loved him.

But he had been left behind before. He had been forgotten. She knew that one day he would look up at her and realize that he was no longer alone, and she longed for that day.

**Perfect- Simple Plan**

"You have five minutes." The Auror said stepping back from the glass wall and allowing Draco to see the hollow man sitting in front of him.

"Hello, Father."

"Draco." His father's voice remained cold and distant to his son.

"I have come to bring you news of mother. She has fallen ill. The Healers don't believe she will live very much longer."

Lucius cold grey eyes remained frozen as he casually shrugged. "Pity."

Draco bawled his hands into fist. "That is all you have to say. Your wife is dying and all you can say is pity."

"She left me alone to fend for myself. I can't say that I particularly care for her or you for that matter."

"I'm sorry I couldn't be the perfect little Death Eater you wanted me to become, Father."

"It doesn't matter now." Lucius rose and turned from the glass separating them.

**Moments- One Direction**

"Shut the door, Granger." He said burying his head into her hair and pulling her close to himself. She obeyed and turned to face him.

"Draco." She traced a single tear that escaped his eye.

He captured her lips releasing all the emotions that had been pent up since the battle had started. He had almost lost her on multiple occasions. When he had joined the light side for however briefly he protected her fiercely.

He pulled back and places his forehead against hers. "I thought I had lost you."

She dryly chuckled. "After you went back to him." The venom was not hidden in her words. "I thought I would never get you back."

He locked eyes with her. "You know I will be your light, your life, your reason. Give me the chance to say the words I mean to say; if you just stay."

**Decode- Paramore**

He was a closed book to everyone including Hermione Granger. She loved stories and mysteries. She swore that when she could get close enough to him that she would be able to crack the code and get under his skin.

Draco Malfoy knew never to let people close. He was happy being better than everyone else. He thought himself an unbreakable vault. He tried to keep those smart enough to break the code far away from him.

Somehow she ended up close enough to begin to peel back the layers that had become Draco Malfoy. He found himself more and more interested in the bookish Mudblood who would not take no for an answer. And his walls started cracking. The one person he tried to hurt would not leave him alone.

**We are Young- .fun**

He held his head in his hands. "Draco, we have to talk about this." Hermione pleaded.

"What's to talk about? You are keeping the baby and you don't want me around to help. I don't see what else has to be discussed here." He said coldly.

She sighed absentmindedly rubbing the bump on her stomach. "It's not that I don't want you around. But we are young. You have a full life a head of you. I don't want this to ruin your plans or the future you have to."

"Plans? Granger, you are my plans now. For Merlin's sake you are carrying my child. You are now my future. "

Hermione shook her head. "One night of mistakes shouldn't have to ruin both of our lives forever."

"You don't get it do you. I don't care what you think that is my child and I will be in their life."

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed don't forget to leave a comment. Thanks.**

**Disclaimer****: I own nothing.**


End file.
